


This Is My Winter Song (My Love A Beacon In The Night)

by accidental_genius1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick and Wally being good boyfriends, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wally West is Alive, Wally West is The Flash, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidental_genius1/pseuds/accidental_genius1
Summary: Winters were really not Dick's cup of tea. He would get cold very easily but he had his very warm boyfriend to go back home to after a long day of work in the cold.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	This Is My Winter Song (My Love A Beacon In The Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Winters are so cold here and voilà I get an idea for Birdflash fluff.

Winter was not Dick's favourite season. He got cold easily, he became lazy, he did not want to go anywhere, he got lazy during patrol and worst of all when he got hurt on patrol, it stung like hell.

But there was also a plus point, he got to cuddle with Wally without feeling embarrassed about asking for it.

Ironic that Wally and he would cling to each other every moment of the day if given the chance to do so.

Dick thought that it was his due to his young years being spent with the king of emotional constipation and Wally too agreed with him.

Well, it was fine.

He got warm cuddles and that was enough to keep the cold away.

And that was also the reason why he should hurry home from work.

\---X---

Dick slipped into his apartment and hung the coat on the stand, and then dropped his keys in the bowl which they kept near the door and heard the clank and jingle of his keys when they hit Wally's keys.

He opened his shoes at the door and then wandered into the living room where he found Wally who was in his favourite blue atom sweatshirt and curled around a blanket, watching Stars Wars.

Wally looked so engrossed in how the fight between Luke and Anakin was going on with the rhythmic sounds of him munching on his chips that Dick almost felt bad when he sneaked up on Wally to scare him.

Wally jumped up high in the air but at least he had kept his bowl beside him so that it did not tumble onto the floor.

"What the hell Dick, it was just getting to the good part!"

"Yeah, but you were too cute not to ignore."

Wally cursed at Dick and then mumbled out something that suspiciously sounded like "You idiot" but then he leaned to press a soft kiss to Dick's cheek so Dick counted it as a win more than a loss anyway.

"Go take a bath, you sappy idiot."

"Of course your highness. Would you also like a packet of chips and hot chocolate on my return?"

"You're a lifesaver, Dick. Of course, I would like a packet of chips and hot chocolate. Now come quickly."

Dick laughed as Wally was again engrossed in his Star Wars marathon.

\---X---

"Dick, what you are eating is a sorry excuse for hot chocolate," Wally said, pointing to the cup which was held in Dick's hands.

Dick looked confused at the statement. He looked at his marshmallow less cup and then towards Wally's small mound of marshmallow in his cup.

"That is just a cup of hot milk if you drink without marshmallows, Dick, " Wally added on to his statement.

Dick looked and then understood what Wally was talking about and smirked, "I would put some marshmallows but if a certain someone has finished the whole packet then what am I supposed to do?"

Wally looked confused at first but then he glanced towards the now empty packet of marshmallows and turned bright red.

Dick burst out laughing.

Wally mumbled out a sorry and as they finished up with their hot chocolates and chips, they curled up beside each other to soak in the warmth.

Dick mumbled against Wally, "You're so warm and soft and cuddly Walls."

Wally mumbled back in his too sleepy state, " 'm not cute Dickie."

Both of them fell asleep in that state.

Curled around each other, cups and bowls on the table and a smile on each of their faces as both of them drifted off to dreamland.

Dick did not like winters but as long as he had Wally to go home to, it would continue to have very little bearing in his mind about his most hated season.


End file.
